Nighty Night, Night Terrors
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Whampire helps Eye Guy with his nightmares while Dana gets acquainted with Eye Guy.


**This is a story requested from Redbat132! Enjoy and no flames please!**

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Waking up from a horrified scream, Eye Guy woke up, swinging his arms around. He looked at his digital clock and grained when he saw it was two o'clock in the morning.

Just recently, Eye Guy started to develop chronic night terrors and therefore, becomes cranky and has violent outbursts due to lack of sleep.

The next morning, Sasha and Whampire walked into the kitchen and saw Eye Guy fast asleep on the table, his oatmeal ice cold.

"Um...Eye Guy?" Sasha tapped the alien's shoulder.

Eye Guy snorted as he woke up. "Huh?! What?!"

Just then, Dana walked in. "What's going on?" asked Dana.

Hearing an unknown voice, Eye Guy and Whampire spun around and saw a black haired beauty they've never seen before. They both gasped before jumping up and roaring at Dana, making their scariest faces.

However, to their surprise, the girl doesn't scream and run in terror like other intruders. She just smiled.

"Begone from this place..." Whampire hissed. "OR I'LL DRINK YOUR BLOOD!" His eyes flashed green.

Sasha let out a squeal and hid behind Dana. Even though he was her fiancé and the love of her life, Sasha can get spooked by Whampire's scare tactics.

But Dana laughed. "That was so awesome! You guys really know how to pull a great scare! And I love the costume!" She curved a knowing grin. "Wanna see my scary cool look?"

At that moment, Dana transformed into her Ectonurite form.

"WHOA!" Whanpire jumped back in alarm. Eye Guy was so scared, he ran right out of the room!

"Uh...Whammy. This is Dana, she's half human, half Ectonurite." Sasha explained calmly.

"And you must be Sasha's Whammy-kins!" Dana said teasingly. She started making mocking, smooching noises.

"Dana! Quit it!" Sasha chided her friend. "So, Whammy. What's the deal with Eye Guy? He's been a total zombie for the past week!"

"He's been having nightmares. I could hear him screaming at night." Whampire rubbed his eyes. "He's keeps waking me up and driving me batty!"

"Eye Guy? You mean that dude covered in all those eyeballs?" said Dana. "He was sooooo weird and cool looking at the same time!" Her voice became feverishly excited. "I mean, all those eyes and bat-like ears! Get out of here!"

"Well, I'm glad you like Eye Guy. Because maybe you can help me with his nightmare problem."

"Of course! How can I help?"

"I have an idea. Huddle up." Whampire, Sasha, and Dana came close and discussed the plan.

* * *

That night, very late at night Eye Guy is in his bed, tossing and turning trying to sleep, but wakes up from another nightmare. He sobs in defeat. "I'll never get to sleep! What am I gonna do?!"

Suddenly, a flurry of striped tentacles appear out of the darkness. They grabbed Eye Guy's arms and suspended him off his bed. "AAAAAHHH! HELP! MY NIGHTMARES ARE COMING ALIVE!"

"Relax, crazy eyes." Dana made herself visible. "You're fine."

Whampire came down from the ceiling and spat a bat-like parasite Omnitrix his forehead.

Dana giggled. "What's that? A tiny, cute tiara?"

"It's a corruptura." Whampire said. "This will keep Eye Guy still and his eyes open as I hypnotize him."

"WHAT?!" Eye Guy tried to get free. "Let me go! I do NOT do hypnosis!"

"Which is exactly why Dana is restraining you." Whampire looked directly at the alien's many eyes. Eye Guy tried to close them, but because of the parasite of his forehead, he was mentally forced to keep them open and face directly at Whampire.

"Look into my eyes." Spirals formed within Whampire's green eyes and began to spin. "Deep into my eyes..."

Eye Guy tensed himself, trying not to fall victim to the hypnosis. But those eyes swirling...spinning so fast...

"You are growing sleepy." Whampire bellowed softly. "Very sleeeepy..."

Eye Guy's many eyes dropped slightly. He sighed softly as his eyes mimicked the swirls in Whampire's gaze.

Dana was impressed as Whampire mesmerized his friend. She watched in fascination seeing all those multiple eyes swirling like a toilet bowl.

"You are under my power. Let your mind drain away your thoughts...and listen only to the sound of my voice."

"Yes, Master..." Eye Guy mumbled, now fully hypnotized.

"Now, Eye Guy. You will have no more night terrors. You will have calm, peaceful dreams when you sleep. Your nightmares will be replaced with soothing visions to help you sleep. When I snap my fingers, you will fall into a deep sleep until you are fully rested." Whampire snapped his fingers and Eye Guy fell asleep, his eyes shut immediately.

"Awesome!" Dana said as she gently put Eye Guy to bed and tucked him in. "That was beyond awesome, Whampire!"

Whampire grinned, his fangs poking out. "Hypnosis can be pretty useful. Which reminds me..." He rubbed his hands together. "My sweet Sasha could use a little hypnosis fun right now!" He flew off to find Sasha as Dana followed him.

* * *

It's been three days since Whampire hypnotized Eye Guy. Whampire assured everyone that their friend needed to catch up on a week on sleepless nights. So everyone let Eye Guy rest up.

Dana was in the living room, reading a magazine until she heard footsteps. She moved her eye to the back of her head and saw Eye Guy. "Hey! Look who woke up from the dead!" she joked.

"Very funny." Eye Guy said with a smirk. "So, you're Dana, huh? Sorry I ran off like that. You just scared me, that's all."

"It's okay. I'm used to it." Dana flew over to the alien and starts fawning over his ears. "I just can't get over your ears! They're so cool and batty! And I've never seen someone with so many eyes before!" She decides to fool around with him. So she grabs his hand and spins him really fast like a top.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAA!" Eye Guy screamed.

Dana stopped him and laughed when she saw his many eyes spinning. "So cool!"

"So dizzy..." Eye Guy mumbled. His eyes were spiraling like crazy from dizziness.

"AAAAAH! Ahahahahahahaha! Whammy! Stop!" Sasha's playful laughter was heard as she ran into the living room with Whampire right behind her, armed with a handful of ostrich feathers.

Whampire flew up and landed right onto Sasha. "Tickle, tickle, tickle!" he sang as he tickled Sasha's ears and under her chin.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha! Stop! Someone help meheeheehee!" Sasha said through her laughter.

"Sure thing, Sasha!" Dana swiped the fluffy feathers from the alien's hands.

"Hey! I was playing with those!" said Whampire.

"Not anymore!" Dana pinned Eye Guy down to the floor.

"W-What are you gonna do to me now?!" asked a nervous Eye Guy.

"Just a little feather fun." Dana started stroking Eye Guy's bat-like ears with the feathers.

"OH! OHOHOHOHOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP THAT! IT TICKLES!" Eye Guy laughed. He never knew his ears were that ticklish.

"Coochy, coochy, coo! Coochy, coochy, cooooo!" Dana sang as she tickled. Eye Guy's ears twitched in ticklish agony from the touch of the soft bristles of the feathers. The alien's eyes were closed from laughing so he couldn't use his powers to help him.

"I wonder..." Dana stopped tickling Eye Guy's ears. The alien's relief was short lived as Dana started trailing a feather around his torso, avoiding his eyes of course.

"Ahahahahahaheheeheeheeheehee! That tickles! Stahahahahahap! NO MORE!"

Dana gasped in mock surprise. "There's no need to raise your voice!" She smiled. "Guess I'll have to torture your ears again with the feathers!"

"YIKE! NO! No more feathers! Not on my ears!" But Eye Guy was back to laughing when Dana tickled his ears again. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WHAMPIRE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HEEEEEELP!"

Hearing the call for help, Whampire came from behind and tickled Dana, causing her to drop the feathers.

While she was in stitches, Eye Guy picked up hthe feathers and handed one to Whampire.

"Payback time, ghost gal!" Eye Guy said, waving the feathers. He tickled the nap of her neck, sides and stomach while Whampire tickle attacked the spot between her wings.

"EEEEEEEEE!" Dana let out a big squeal before laughing like crazy. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH, NOHOHOHOHOOOOOOOO!"

"Oh, yes!" Whampire cackled. "My Galactic Monster pals and sweet Sasha told me this was your ultimate tickle spot."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NO MORE! NO MORE! I'M SORRY! UNCLE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Okay, we'll stop 'cause we're nice that way." Eye Guy said. He and Whampire stopped.

Dana was so exhausted, she morphed back to her human form. The aliens comforted her while Sasha arrived with glasses of water for her friends. "Drink up, darlings."

Dana drank the whole glass in one setting. "Thanks, girl."

"And thanks for helping me out, guys." said Eye Guy. "I haven't slept that great in ages! I feel like a new man!"

Whampire smiled proudly. "Always happy to help, my friend."

Sasha kissed Whampire's cheek. "You're quite the miracle worker, my sweetie bat." She and Whampire began kissing each other breathelessly.

"Eewwww!" Both Eye Guy and Dana gagged. "Gross!"

But Whampire and Sasha kept kissing, making the two new friends leave.

Another alien friend in need was helped out and the world was as it should be.


End file.
